leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Nabria, Siren of the Tides
Nabria, Siren of the Tides is a custom champion in League of Legends. Nabria is a versatile mage, with tons of CC and plenty of power. Her playstyle is based around quick and mobile out-zoning her lane opponents. Though she presents a strong power in solo lanes, she really shines in a teamfight, where especially around ice- and water-based allies and opponents alike she shows true power. Abilities per spell for 3 seconds. All these effects may stack upon themselves and each other. }} Nabria calls up a pillar of ice from below the ground, dealing magic damage to all caught enemies. The pillar is considered impassable terrain. She can cast this ability a second time to summon a second pillar. Both pillars must be active before Crystal Shards can be accessed and Dance of Ice goes on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} Nabria commands the two pillars of ice to crash into each other at a target location in between them. All enemies hit by the colliding pillars are dealt magic damage and are slowed; all enemies within 100-units of the collision are slowed by double the duration and effect. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} }} Nabria turns the earth below her into water, before rushing to a target location, water following in her wake. Upon arriving, she bursts upward, dealing true damage to all surrounding enemies. The water wave behind her however, continues its path to the 125% of the maximum range, dealing magic damage to all enemies passed through and bonus damage based on their missing health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Nabria unleashes a pillar of water at a target location that spills outward, dealing magic damage to all enemy units, slowing them by 35% and marking them. |description2 = Nabria then pulls all spilled water back into its original position, pulling in all enemies to its centre and dealing magic damage. Marked targets take 130% damage and become stunned. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Lore Naiads are water nymphs; wild, free and loving; they are found in all water bodies, one for each that exists. To meet a naiad was a sign of good luck and that a great love was soon to come. In the case of Nabria, it also meant that you were about to be covered in seaweed and rogue fishes in your mouth. Perhaps more wild than most, Nabria was quite literally an embodiment of all things cheeky and fun. The children of the nearby villages loved her antics. Snow in the middle of summer, and giant snowflakes that turned into pure water on first touch. And though the village elders could only just bear with her, they respected her as their guardian, for she brought the purest of waters to their fields. In return, they would protect her waters, those that flowed between Piltover and Zaun. However, that all changed when Zaun planted a factory by her home. It spilled all sorts of filth and waste into her waters, literally choking the life from her. The villagers did all they could to protect their beloved naiad, but the Zaunites only beat back all those who came to the factory's doors. It looked pretty bleak for Nabria. With each and every aquatic being that died within her waters, every plant that withered away, she felt a part of herself die. Though naiads are naturally peaceful and caring, she could not stand by and do nothing. In a fit of raging waters and freezing ice, she laid waste to the factory that had brought death to her home. Refusing to ever let it happen again, to her or any other being, she bade goodbye to her village and left her home in their protection. She travelled to the League, where behind Nabria, the nymphs laid claim to their homes. They had now joined in the war. Skins Frozen Nabria: Nabria's abilities all now have icy particles and visuals. Her W now unleashes a wave of icy shards; her E is now a pillar of ice that spills out in ice-cold air. When her R activates, now snowflakes fall as her melody sounds. Instead of her original watery body, it has now become frozen, with her body constantly trailed in snowflakes. Undine Nabria: Nabria's abilities all now have fish-based aquatic particles and visuals. Her Q now becomes pillars of seawater, complete with seaweed and fish. The same applies to her E. Her W now becomes seafoam, like those that crash upon the shores on beaches. When her R activates, now the screen gives an underwater hue, with aquatic life that casually swim by. Instead of her original watery body, she has now entirely undine, just without a trident. Comments Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Rhygan,_the_Hunter%27s_Edge http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Thaeris,_the_Aurora%27s_Protector http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon,_the_Shadow_Beast http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions